Not a Chance
by fantasywizard
Summary: This will eventually evolve into a fully developed plot line, but for now its some Dresden Murphy interactions and my take on how they finally become a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and you all know it! Don't try and sue me because you probably have more money than I do. The characters in this story were created by Jim Butcher.

Summary: I'm not sure where this is going yet, but I promise that it will evolve into an actual plotline.

Spoilers: Very few. Mostly just references to the first eight books.

A/n: I don't write very often so I would love any criticisms and help you can give me. I even welcome flames if you truely think that my writing is that bad, although I perfer helpful comments. As I am kind of flying by the seat of my pants as far as this story is concerned at the moment, I would appreciate any ideas you guys could give me!

**Not a Chance  
**

Chapter 1

The loud report of Murphy's gun echoed loudly in the empty warehouse. Her face was a mask of determination, her blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she emptied her clip into the chest of the figure before her.

Today's monster of the week was a demon of slightly humanoid shape, but built like a WWE wrestler. Its eyes glowed red with malice and, as it charged in rage at Murphy, its scale-covered muscles rippled. Murphy dodged to the left of its swinging arm but the demon's knife-like claws caught and tore into her Kevlar vest, barely missing the delicate flesh that it protected.

Before it could take another swipe at her, I planted my staff firmly in the ground and called up Hellfire.

"Forzare!" I bellowed.

The runes that ran the length of my staff suddenly glowed a deep scarlet and a large beam of light exploded out of the tip. It hit the demon full in the face and flung it across the room. Its enraged shriek was abruptly cut off as my spell crushed it against the wall.

As the demon slid down to the floor, I could see that its neck has snapped at an unnatural angle and that parts of its body were adorned with smoldering holes.

I spared a brief glance for Murphy, assuring myself that she was alright, before cautiously approaching the body, my staff firmly in hand and still glowing with Hellfire. Before I had taken three steps, the still smoking remains disappeared, leaving only clear, jelly-like ectoplasm in its wake.

I sensed Murphy come up behind me and turned to look at her. She was eyeing the pile of ectoplasmic goo suspiciously and holding her gun ready as if expecting the demon to suddenly rematerialize.

There was a gash on her forehead that, while not life threatening, was going to need stitches. Her short, blond hair was matted with blood and dirt and her jeans had been torn sometime during the fight. My gaze rested on the large tear that marred her Kevlar vest. The demon had slashed all the way through the Kevlar, so that I could see Murphy's T-shirt peeking out from underneath.

I swallowed. Hard.

A few millimeters more and it would have been Murphy's chest that had been ripped open.

All in all, she looked like the bad ass cop chick that she was.

Murphy looked at me.

_Police _chick. Sorry.

"You okay?" I asked her

"Just peachy, Dresden, thanks" she growled before finally holstering her gun.

I grinned at her and started to take inventory of my own injuries. I had a small, shallow cut on my forearm, multiple bruises, and I was, if it was possible, even dirtier than Murphy.

I shrugged off the rather minor injuries and walked out of the warehouse with Murphy close behind me.

"You should get that cut looked at, Murph," I told her, my concern evident.

"I'm fine, Harry," she said and then sighed. "I'm just tired."

I nodded and dropped the subject, knowing that any further argument would just irritate her more. I managed to fold my large frame into Murphy's economy car (my Blue Beetle was in the shop _again_) and the two of us sat in silence as Murphy drove me home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/n: Well, I hope you guys are liking this so far. Please feel free to comment, review, flame, whatever. And if you have any ideas to make it more interesting don't hesitate to tell me!

Chapter 2

As we pulled up outside my apartment I glanced over at Murphy. Her face was strained from trying to hide her exhaustion and pain and the blood on her face had dried into a ghoulish mask.

"Murphy, come inside and rest awhile. I'll get some bandages for that cut and you can take a shower."

She shot me a look of ill disguised gratitude and followed me out of the car. After I had disabled the wards that protected my apartment and managed to pull open the door (I still hadn't gotten it fixed from the zombie attacks a few years ago), I gestured for Murphy to enter first. She shot a glare at my chivalrous act and walked inside.

We were immediately greeted by Mouse, my horse sized temple dog and while Murphy squatted down to pat him, I was almost bowled over by thirty pounds of fur named Mister. Mister is my cat and after his initial greeting he disappeared into the back of my apartment, probably returning to his mid-afternoon nap.

My apartment was spotless and I once again sent a silent thanks to my fairy housekeepers, as Murphy collapsed with an "oomph" on my couch. I left her there and moved to the bathroom to collect the first aid kit that I always kept stocked, and then retrieved some clean clothes from my bedroom before I slowly trudged back to Murphy.

"I believe you said something about a shower, Dresden," Murphy grunted as I sat down beside her.

"In a minute, Murph. Let me get this cut cleaned up first," I replied, opening the kit.

I took a damp washcloth that I had prepared and turned to face her. As I gently cleaned her face of the dried blood I tried to ignore the effect that her proximity was having on me.

My feelings for Murphy hadn't dissipated, although since our little talk in the elevator a year or so ago, I've tried hard to repress them. She had made it very clear to me what she thought about having a romantic relationship with me and I was going to respect that. It was hard though with her blue eyes and too cute nose so close to my own.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Murphy met my eyes. I cleared my throat and glanced away quickly before a soulgaze could start. Squirming uncomfortably, I applied the last of the butterfly stitches and said (somewhat hoarsely), "Okay, all done."

'Thank you, Harry."

"Shower is down the hall to the right," I informed her, while gesturing to the spare clothes I had brought out for her. She nodded and got up.

I heard the bathroom door cloths before I thought of something.

"Uh…Murphy?" I called.

"What, Dresden?" came her disembodied and mildly irritated voice.

"There's something that you should…" Too late. I heard the blast of the water and Murphy's surprised shriek as cold water cascade over her. I had given up on water heaters years ago because my magic usually fried them within the first hour it was in my possession.

I shrugged and gathered up Murphy's torn and bloody clothing (she had left them in a pile outside my bathroom door) and pulled off my own. Then I threw both bundles into the trash. I changed clothes and then cleaned and refilled Mister and Mouse's food bowls.

By the time I had finished, Murphy had completed her rather short shower. She had changed into the clean clothes that I had given to her and returned to the couch, where, by the looks of it, she had promptly passed out.

Her neck was positioned at an uncomfortable angle (I winced, imagining the soreness she would have in a few hours if I didn't move her), but her face was peaceful and, for the moment, carefree.

I didn't have the heart to wake her, so I gently picked her up and carried her into my bedroom. She stirred against my chest and started to struggle, but, as I hugged her more tightly against my chest and softly shushed her, she relaxed once more.

I gently set Murphy down in my bed and tucked her in, smiling slightly as her small frame all but disappeared under the blankets.

She would probably kick the crap outta me tomorrow for not waking her up. Hopefully, I could convince her that she had walked to bed on her own two feet because I don't think she would ever forgive me if she found out that I carried her. It would ruin her tough as nails act.

The thought of Murphy's anger probably should have frightened me. She can be pretty frightening when she wants to be. But, weirdly enough, it comforted me. Her spirit had been somewhat dimmed of late, her confidence shaken after her undeserved demotion and the piling up of all the horrible things she had seen and experienced over the years.

Because of this, I cherished her bursts of temper, caustic wit, and sarcastic comments, just as much as the moments she allows herself to become vulnerable around me. On impulse, I quickly leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, then retreated from the bedroom hastily in case she awoke, saying a soft goodnight as I went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dresden! I ought to kill you!"

I released a groan as I sat up, rubbing my neck. My couch had definitely not been made for my six foot and some odd self to sleep on and I knew I would be paying for it throughout the day.

I glared blearily up at the irate woman standing over me.

"Good morning to you too, Murph." I groaned again and then attempted to haul myself off the couch.

Murphy was fully dressed in the sweatpants and T-shirt that I had laid out for her last night. Her hair had been brushed and her bandage changed. It was obvious that she had been up for awhile.

"You had better have a good reason has to why I woke up in your bed Dresden! I distinctly remember lying down on the couch. Why didn't you wake me up for that matter!? Now I have to take _another _cold shower. You know, sometimes you can be a complete…"

The tirade that I had predicted last night continued, the grumbled complaints washing over me as I started to make breakfast. When she finally paused to take a breath, I turned to her and explained cheekily," Murphy, I'm hurt. I was thinking of your own interests, you know. I couldn't wake you up from your beauty sleep. You clearly needed it!"

The glare she gave me would have made a greater man quail, but I just grinned at her and went back to making breakfast. Hands on her hips, Murphy began I scathing retort but was interrupted by the sudden opening of my door.

A peroxide blond teenager walked in like she owned the place. She sported a nose ring, multiple tattoos, and fashionably torn clothing. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me and Murphy.

Shit! I had forgotten that Molly was supposed to stop by for practice today.

My apprentice stood in the doorway glancing from me to Murphy. When her gaze finally rested on me, she was smirking. Her expression clearly stated exactly what conclusion she had drawn upon seeing Murphy standing in my apartment, wearing my cloths, at 8:00 on a Saturday morning.

Murphy turned a delicate shade of pink (she was cute when she blushed) and I growled at my wayward apprentice, "What have I told you about knocking, Molly? I didn't teach you to deactivate the wards so that you could walk in any time you pleased!"

Molly's irritating smirk never wavered. "I never had a reason to knock before now. And how was I supposed to know that you had company?"

Her tone made it obvious what she thought me and my "company" had been doing.

"Its not what it looks like," I stammered, trying unsuccessfully to convince Molly of the truth (no matter how much I wished she was right). Murphy snorted beside me and Molly just raised an eyebrow. "It's not...there was a demon…Murphy just fell asleep on the couch and…" I gave up with a sigh because both women were now staring at me in amusement.

"Harry, I'm going to go," Murphy informed me, her early tirade forgotten.

"What about breakfast?" I asked her gesturing to the pan in which I was making scrambled eggs.

"I'll get some at home. I have to swing by and pick up so new ones, then I'm heading over to SI. There's a case I need to take another look at."

I nodded and escorted her to the door, which earned me yet another glare, although this one was decidedly half-hearted.

"See ya later, Murph. Thanks for your help yesterday."

"Yeah, see ya, later Dresden," She replied and then was gone.

I glanced back at Molly as I forced my door shut again. "Ready to work on your meditation?" I asked her.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Let's eat breakfast first. I'm starving," She said and promptly helped herself to the eggs I'd prepared.


End file.
